Stay My Baby
by LilianneCheng
Summary: Freddie got tired of hoping Carly would fall in love with him. Then, he findss a girl alike to Carly and gets a crush on her. At first, Carly enjoyed it but then she missed Freddie who doesn't pay much attention to her and iCarly. Creddie
1. Stay My Baby part one

_I don't own iCarly!_

**Stay My Baby part one**

**The cast are upstairs in Carly's apartment having their show. Their webcast was almost over.**

**"And that was today's Messing with Lewbert!", Sam said.**

**"Hey guys, out of time.", Freddie informed them, holding the camera.**

**"Oh, sorry iCarly fans, iCarly is now over. But we're sure to come back next week.", Carly said.**

**"So you better be too!", Sam continued then they bothe laughed.**

**"Bye!", Carly told them goodbye. "See you guys next week!", Sam added. "Goodbye!", Carly said. "Don't punch that computer!", Sam said. "You can still see us next week!", Carly added. "Bye!", both said.**

**"And we're clear!", Freddie told them and pressed that thing in his laptop everytime iCarly ends.**

**Carly and Sam came up to him.**

**  
"Freddie, how many viewers tonight?", Carly asked Freddie.**

**"Um....."**

**Freddie looked up how many viewers watched iCarly that night.**

**"375,681.", He then responded.**

**"Cool!", Sam said.**

**"Awesome!", Carly added.**

**"I feel bacon and juice coming up!", Sam said.**

**Carly giggled and replied, "Okay, we'll have bacon and juice downstairs."**

**"Yeah!", Sam said and ran down the stairs.**

**"Coming Freddie?", Carly asked him.**

**"I'll read the comments board first.", he responded.**

**"We can read them later.", she suggested.**

**"Nah.", Freddie told her.**

**"Okay.", Carly said and followed Sam. "Wait up, Sam! You can't cook."**

**"Yeah, but I can ask you or your brother to.", Sam replied to her.**

**Freddie gave a curioused look and read the comments board.**

**Comment from coolychick34:**

**Hey Carly, Sam, Freddie! I love iCarly! May I ask, Freddie? Have you and Carly started dating already? Katie.**

**Comment from smartypants_yo:**

**Your webcast rulez! Rock on, iCarly. Hey, dude, Freddie, how's you and Carly?**

**Comment from flowerprincess809:**

**Freddie, sweet camera handling, reason I like watching iCarly than these suckish other web shows. Hey, you and Carly already?**

**LilianneCheng:**** Comments and usernames all made up.**

**Freddie said in his mind, "Why on earth are all the commenters asking if it's me and Carly?"**

**"Hey, Freddie, bacon's ready. Wanna eat?", Carly asked him.**

**"Um.... Yeah, coming!", Freddie responded to her.**

**Freddie deleted the comment he just read and other comments like that then followed Carly downstairs.**

**- Downstairs in Carly's apartment -**

**Sam is sitting in the bar, holding an empty water bottle designed and painted.**

**"What is this?", Sam asked.**

**Spencer looked at what Sam was holding.**

**"Oh, that my latest project. I call it "dumpling".", he replied.**

**LilianneCheng: Half dump, half bowling pin.**

**"'Dumpling'?", Sam asked curiously.**

**"I call it 'dumpling' cause I made it from pieces I found in the dumpster.", he respnded.**

**"Cool! Even the weird paint?", she asked him.**

**"Oh, that's not paint.", he told her. **

**"Then what's this?", she asked.**

**"Melted butter, caitsup and mayonaise.", he replied.**

**"Ewww!", Sam scram and threw the bottle to the wall and it broke. "Gross."**

**Sam then rushed to bathroom to wash her hands. Carly then comes.**

**"Hey Spencer, have you seen Sam?", Carly asked him.**

**"In the bathroom.", Spencer responded. "Ouch!"**

**"Is that a broken glass?", Carly asked and ran to it.**

**"Oh, my gosh -what are you doing?", Carly noticed Spencer being under the kitchen sink.**

**"Fixing the kitchen sink.", he respnded.**

**"What happened to it?", Carly asked.**

**"I was getting some....ouch!"**

**"What happened?", Carly asked, concerned.**

**"I bumped my head.", Spencer said to her.**

**"The sink?", Carly asked Spencer to continue.**

**"I was getting some water then when I opened the sink...... I got wet.", he continued.**

**"How wet?", Carly asked him.**

**"Look to your right.", Spencer told her.**

**Carly looked to her right and found a container.**

**"Back hair removal cream?", Carly read what's written on the container curiously.**

**"Oh, left.", Spencer said.**

**Carly looked to left and found his shirt on the table. Carly removed the shirt from the table and noticed.......**

**"Why is the the table red?", she wondered.**

**"Is Sam there?", he asked Carly.**

**LilianneCheng: Spencer asked that cause he was afraid Sam would throw the table like the way she threw the bottle.**

**"Ummm.... No.", Carly replied.**

**"Then my nose bled.", Spencer finally replied to her.**

**"Ewww!", Carly reacted.**

**Freddie then came.**

**"Hey, I thought Sam was here....", Freddie said.**

**"In the bathroom.", Carly told him.**

**"Don't throw the table!",Spencer shouted. "Ouch!", he bumped his head again.**

**LilianneCheng:**** Poor Spencer.....**

**Freddie and Carly yelled, starttled.**

**"This I starttle you?", Spencer calmly asked.**

**"Yeah.", both replied.**

**"Freddie, we'll eat at the Cake And Bacon.", Carly informed Freddie.**

**LilianneCheng:**** You remember Cake And Bacon, right? iWin a date? Hellooo? Ring a bell?**

**"Why? I thought we were gonna eat here.", he said.**

**"You wannna eat that?", Carly asked him and pointed the broken bowl and bacon on the floor.**

**"Is that bacon?", Freddie asked.**

**"Yeah.... We'll meet with you in the lobby.", Carly told him.**

**"Okay.", Freddie said and left.**

**"Did you throw the table?", Spencer asked.**

**"No.", Carly replied.**

**"My shirt?", he asked.**

**"No.", she replied.**

**"Freddie?", he asked if he did.**

**"Freddie left.", Carly told her brother.**

**"But did he?", he asked Carly if Freddie did it. "Ouch! Again? Why does this keep happening to me?"**

**"Hey, did you buy this back hair removal cream?", Carly then asked him.**

**"Yeah, why?", Spencer asked.**

**"Nothing. Hey, we're eating at the Cake And Bacon, okay?", Carly informed him.**

**"Okay.", Spencer said. "Wait, Carly, wait!", he scram.**

**"I haven't left yet.", Carly told him.**

**"Oh.", he realized.**

**"Man, next time, I'll ask first before I touch.", Sam said who just came out of the bathroom.**

**Carly giggled.**

**"What's wrong, Sam?", Carly asked her.**

**"You don't wanna know.", she said.**

**"She touched the melted butter, caitsup and mayonaise from my dumpling. Ouch!", Spencer told them.**

**"Thank you!", Sam said sarcastically.**

**"You're welcome!", Spencer said ****not**** being sarcastic.**

**"I was being errotic!", Sam told him.**

**"Well then....", Spencer said.**

**"O-kay, we're just gonna go.", Carly told him.**

**"Wait, Carly, Sam!", Spencer said.**

**"Yeah?", both asked.**

**"Can you put some back hair removal cream on my back?", Spencer asked them.**

**LilianneCheng:**** Spencer wasn't laying down when he was fixing the sink, he was just lowered down tryin' to fit his self under the sink.**

**Carly opened the fridge and took their ice cream. She went to Spencer. **

**"Carly, Sam?", Spencer wondered.**

**"Just a while.", Sam told him.**

**"What're you gonna do?", Sam whispered to Carly.**

**Carly then got some ice cream into her hands and put them on Spencer's back.**

**"Ahhh! It's kinda cold.....like ice cream.", Spencer said.**

**Carly and Sam run out the door without closing it.**

**"Close the door!", Carly yelled at Sam.**

**Sam came back and closed the door quietely.**

**"Carly, Sam?", Spencer wondered.**

_And that was part one! Please tell me if it was good or not! R & R, people!_


	2. Stay My Baby part two

_Okay, this time, I didn't include me saying stuff in the middle of the story. Please tell me more errors if there are any so I don't make them agian in the next chapter. Oh and "Karla" is made up by me and her last name is "Washington"._

_I don't own iCarly!_

* * *

**"****Stay My Baby****"**

**- Lobby in Carly's Apartment -**

**Freddie's been waiting for Carly and Sam. Lewbert wasn't there, he was busy checking some room or anything but he wasn't in the lobby. Later then, Carly and Sam comes running down the stairs.**

**"What took you guys so long?", Freddie said in an irritated tone.**

**"You, being too quick!", Sam shouted at him. "Oooh, peanut butter sandwich!", **

**"Spencer. Let's just go!", Carly told him.**

**Then, they went out the door. Sam then comes back and got Lewbert's peanut butter sandwich. Carly then returns.**

**"Put the sandwich back!", she said to Sam and left.**

**Sam put the sandwich in her backpack and followed Carly.**

**- Cake And Bacon -**

**Carly, Sam and Freddie enters. Sam inhales the smell of the place and she sighs.**

**"The sweet smell of bacon and cake......", she said.**

**"Come on, let's sit here.", Carly told them to.**

**They then sat on the same table they sat on in the episode "iWin a date" in season 1.**

**"So.... what?", Carly asked them.**

**"Um.... I'll order.", Freddie suggested. "Uh... What do you guys want?"**

**"Bacon, any bacon.", Carly said.**

**"Sam?", Freddie asked her.**

**Sam didn't answer.**

**"Sam?", Freddie asked again.**

**"Sam!", Carly yelled.**

**"Sup, Carls?", Sam asked her.**

**"What do you wanna eat?", Carly asked her.**

**"Um.... I just need some more peanut butter, could you get me one?", she asked.**

**"Why do you need peanut butter?", Freddie asked her.**

**Sam didn't answer.**

**"Give me the sandwich!", Carly told her.**

**Sam slowly gave her the sandwich.**

**"This is Lewbert's sandwich.", she told Sam.**

**"It's peanut butter!", she told Carly.**

**"Alright, we'll get you more peanut butter!", Freddie told her and went to the counter to order.**

**"Um.... I'll have an ordinary bacon, a jar of peanut butter....."**

**"And a peanut butter cake?", the cashier girl asked him.**

**"Um.... no.", Freddie said, feeling a bit weird.**

**"Alright.", the cashier girl replied.**

**"And.... Carly, want a milkshake?", Freddie run back to their table and asked Carly.**

**"Go for milkshake!", she replied. **

**"I'll go with what ever!", Sam told him.**

**Freddie then ran back to the counter, tired.**

**"Three milkshakes, please!", Freddie ordered.**

**"Yes, sir. Hold on while I get your order.", the cashier girl told Freddie.**

**A few moments then, the girl came back with his order.**

**"Here you go, sir.", she said as she handed a tray with his order on.**

**Freddie accepted it and walked back to their table carefully.**

**"This is gonna be a long walk.", he said.**

**On his way, he bumped to a girl who fell down and got Freddie's milkshake on her.**

**"I'm so sorry!", he apologized. "I didn't mean to..."**

**"It's alright!", the girl said.**

**"Carly?", Freddie thought it was Carly cause the girl sounded just like her. Only difference is that the girl has grey eyes.**

**"Huh?", she wondered.**

**"Are you Carly?", Freddie asked her.**

**"No, my name's Karla.", she said.**

**"Oh, I'm really sorry, Karla.", he said.**

**"Nah, it's alright.", she informed him.**

**Freddie continued to walk.**

**"Wait!", Karla stopped her.**

**"Yeah?", Freddie asked.**

**"Will you.... call me?", she suggested in an asking kinda way.**

**"Um.... Sure, if you'd... like that.", he replied.**

**She took a paper from her pocket and a pencil from a waiter.**

**"May I borrow?", she asked the waiter.**

**"Um... Sure!", the waiter allowed her.**

**Karla then wrote her number on the paper.**

**"Here!", she said as she handed the paper to Freddie.**

**"Um... Thanks.", he said.**

**"Your name?", she asked him.**

**"Freddie.", he replied.**

**"So I guess your calling me, Freddie.", she said and ran to the waiter to return the pencil.**

**"Thank you!", she said.**

**"You're welcome. Would you also care for a towel?", the waiter asked her.**

**Freddie then continued to walk to their table.**

**"Did I monkey poop on ya?", Sam asked Freddie.**

**"What?", Freddie asked.**

**"Sam!", Carly said.**

**"It took him more than ten seconds a monkey pooped.", Sam said.**

**"How do you know that?", Carly asked her.**

**"You don't wanna know.", Sam told Carly.**

**"Okay....", Carly said.**

**Freddie then put their food on the table and dropped the paper.**

**"What's this?", Sam asked as she picked it up.**

**"794-8239?", Sam read the paper and said. "What's this, your insurance number?"**

**"No! Why will I need an insurance right now?", Freddie reacted.**

**"So what is it, Freddie.", Carly asked him.**

**"Some girl's phone number.", he replied.**

**"Whoa! Some girl or some hypnotized girl?", Sam teased.**

**"Sam!", Carly scolded Sam.**

**"We need details, Freddie might have hypnotized a girl.", Sam told her.**

**"So what's her name, Freddie?", Carly asked him.**

**"'Karla'.", he replied. "And you know what's odd?"**

**"She was hitting on you?", Sam teased again, eating her peanut butter sandwich.**

**"Sam! So what's odd, Freddie?", Carly said.**

**"She sounded just like you!", Freddie gladly said.**

**"Awww.... He's fallen for a Carly android.", Sam said sarcastically.**

**Carly giggled and said, "Really?"**

**"Yeah.", he replied.**

**"Are you gonna call her?", Carly asked.**

**"Will you be jealous?", Freddie asked.**

**"Why will I be?", Carly asked.**

**"Then I'll call her.", Freddie finally replied.**

**After, they just ate their food and talked about stuff.**

* * *

_And that was part two! I'll be sure to update the day after tomorrow, maybe cause I'm goin' swimmin' tomorrow (May 18, 2009) ! Please review! I'll appreciate them cause at least I won't do mistakes again. Thanks y'all!_


	3. Stay My Baby part three

_Previously, I said I'd update the day after tomorrow but I found time now so I made it! I know I'm supposed to make the next chapter for my other fanfic but I'm more ready for this one so I did this first._

* * *

**"Stay My Baby"**

**Carly just got to her apartment.**

**"I'm home, Spencer!", Carly informed him. "What are you doing?"**

**"Rebuilding my dumpling.", he replied.**

**"What happened to it?", asked Carly.**

**"Sam freaked then threw and broke it.", Spencer told her.**

**"Oh yeah. Why did you use melted butter, catsup and mayonnaise, anyway?", Carly asked him.**

**"We don't have paint.", Spencer responded.**

**"Yes, we do, you hid it. Remember?", Carly asked him.**

**Spencer then tried to remember.**

**- flashback -**

**Carly and Spencer are in their apartment. Yesterday, Spencer was painting his new sculpture with the door open cause he wants the paint to dry up quick. Then, he thought it would be easier if he would just sway the bucket of paint back and forth 'til the sculpture's all done. But, he accidentally let go of the bucket and it hit Freddie's apartment door. Now it's all covered in black paint.**

**"I'm not gonna do it!", Spencer yelled.**

**"You have to!", Carly told him. "Please!"**

**"No, okay? I'm not gonna paint Freddie's apartment's door.", Spencer told her,**

**"But you made a deal!", Carly told him back.**

**"No, I didn't!", he shouted.**

**"Spencer!", Carly yelled.**

**"No!", he again yelled. **

**He locked the door and stayed there for a time. A few moments then, he went out to see if Carly was there. She was getting some juice in the fridge. Spencer quietly took the buckets of wood-colored paint into his bedroom and hid it in his closet.**

**"Where's the paint?", Carly asked him.**

**"I... thought you have it....", Spencer said trying to be cool.**

**Carly shook her head and went outside. Spencer looked to see if she was still there.**

**"Yes!", he said.**

**After 10 or 20 minutes, Carly came back with two buckets if the same paint Spencer hid. Spencer was lounging on the couch, playing with a paddle while watching TV.**

**"Why did you let go, Sonia, why?", Spencer suddenly said.**

**"You're watching Love Drama?", Carly asked him.**

**"Yeah, I hate it!", he said then turned the TV off.**

**"What's that?", Spencer said as he pointed and noticed the buckets of paint Carly was holding.**

**"I bought paint.", she said and walked to the door, opened it but didn't close it and knocked at Freddie's apartment door.**

**"Freddie, Mrs. Benson!", she said as she knocked.**

**"Hey Carly!", Freddie opened the door and gladly said. "What's with... the paint?"**

**Spencer came up to the door. Carly handed him the buckets of paint and a paintbrush.**

**"Up for painting?", she asked although she's not looking for another answer but yes.**

**- reality -**

**"Remember?", Carly asked him again.**

**"The closet!", Spencer said and ran to his closet in his bedroom.**

**Carly giggled then went upstairs to her room.**

**- Freddie's room in his apartment -**

**Freddie's been thinking if he should call Karla.**

**"Should I call her?", Freddie wondered. "Well, she's just there while Carly's on the top of the mountain."**

**He sighed.**

**"I guess I got nothin' to loose.", he said and dialed up Karla's number.**

**"Yeah?", Karla answered her phone.**

**"Hey Karla! It's Freddie.", he said.**

**"Oh, hi Freddie! I'm really glad you called!", she told him.**

**Fredie was wondering, "Hmmm.... She doesn't sound like Carly anymore.... maybe that was just my imagination earlier today. Though she still looks a bit like Carly.... except for her eyes.**

**"Freddie, you still there?", Karla wondered.**

**"Um... yeah, Karla.", Freddie responded.**

**Then, they talked for a full 30 minutes, getting to know each other.**

**"Wow! I never knew anyone who knows so much about technology like me, Freddie.", she told him. **

**"Thanks, Karls!", he thanked him.**

**Freddie's mom heard him while walking to get some milk for sleeping. Then, she stuck her ear to Freddie'd room's door.**

**"Freddie, did I hear your voice?", she asked.**

**"Um.... Hey, I gotta go, Karla!", Freddie told her and hung up.**

**Then he pretended to be asleep. His mom got in and saw him sleeping but he was faking it. But his mom stayed there and read a book facing his bed so he couldn't open his eyes and eventually, he fell asleep.**

* * *

_That was part three! Review please!_


End file.
